


Mm Yeah

by BeatriceEagle



Series: Blame It On the Stardust: A Kesha Star Trek Vid Album [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Trek Women, Violence against women, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: Fifty years of women in, and despite, Star Trek.A fanvid to "Woman" by Kesha.Part of an album of Star Trek vids set to songs from Kesha'sRainbowalbum.
Series: Blame It On the Stardust: A Kesha Star Trek Vid Album [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780687
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Mm Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> There's no particularly _graphic_ violence in this video, but there is violence against women in it, including one scene of attempted rape. There are also a couple of shots of flickering lights.
> 
> Thank you to [LittleRaven](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven) for the beta!


End file.
